Team 7's Time Travel
by Shadow-Light23
Summary: When Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura are thrown back in time to a year before the kyuubi attack they have to figure out how to find Uchiha Madara before the kyuubi attack so time doesn't repeat itself but how will sasuke deal with seeing his family again after years and naruto deal with meeting his parents while sakura's oblivious to all of sasuke's advances...sasusaku
1. Prologue (Edited)

HI** I'M JUST GONNA WRITE THIS FOR FUN THIS IS MY FIRST TIME EVER SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME BUt PLEASE FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME AFEW TIPS ON HOW TO WRITE STORIES BETTER AND ANY IDEAS TO CONTINUE A STORY ARE WELCOME ! :) NOT SURE IF THIS IS A ONE-SHOT THO... BY THE WAY I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT T.T sadly... i seriously wish i did own naruto though... i wouldmake sasusaku ! :)**

* * *

Sasuke was confused.

Yeah that's right you heard me he was _confused. _why? because one minute he,naruto and sakura (who was still a little pissed off that both of them had tried to get her to stay back and help heal the wounded and not come) were fighting Uchiha Madara and though they weren't in very good shape-sasuke was still worried about sakura who had taken a very serious looking blow to the chest _how the hell could she even stand ? _ was what he thought after he saw the blood dripping away from the wound, staining her clothes red and giving him an uneasy feeling and naruto who had been thrown straight through a tree...and a boulder had just jumped back up like a freaking cockroach he would worry about him getting brain damage but kami knows how many times he was hit over the head by sakura-but still they were just about give the finishing blow when suddenly a white light surrounded them! and now he was here standing in a pure white room with naruto and sakura confused and completely pissed off though no on could ever tell what he was feeling except...

"WHAT THE HELL! TEME ! SAKURA-CHAN WHERE THE HELL ARE WE !"

"tch. How the hell should i know Dobe"

"WHAT WAS THAT TEME?!"

sakura who seemed to get paler by the second couldn't take it anymore and finally said "NARUTO,SASUKE IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO-" _cough_ _cough._

naruto and sasuke watched as sakura suddenly had a coughing fit before she fell towards the ground her knees finally giving out. but before she could hit the ground strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and legs and when she opened her eyes she was greeted by the sight of sasuke holding her in his arms bridal style **(heheeh play the wedding music lol kk back to the story!) **with a worried looking naruto next to him._  
_

"SAKURA-CHAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"did she look alright?(-.-') but before she could answer sasuke cut in " she is definitely not alright. she is bleeding and she doesn't have enough chakra to heal herself"

"I KNOW THAT TEME!" "Hn... then why did you ask?"

"I ASKED BECAUSE-" "UM... GUYS!" both naruto and sasuke looked at sakura who was slightlly blushing in sasuke's arms. and they both said "yes?" at the same time which thoroughly pissed the other off e_www i think like_ _teme/Dobe. "_Do you know where we are?" but before either boys could answer someone else answered for them.

"You are in my waiting room...and you are also getting blood all over my pure white floors! i will stop the bleeding for now but as soon as I'm done with you the wounds will bleed again..sorry but i'm not the being of doctors and medicine..." the three turned to voice and saw a beautiful white-haired woman with icy blue eyes wearing a silvery dress that seemed to flow like water against her skin, her movements were precise and elegant and her features void of any emotion though her eyes held an apologetic look, with the snap of her fingers the wound on sakura,sasuke and naruto stopped bleeding.

"who are you?"questioned a weary looking sakura while sasuke had started analyzing her trying to figure out wether or not she was a threat and naruto started to daydream about ramen and hinata...

the lady smiled "you can call me lady time it's easier to say than all of my other titles cuz it's probably the shortest one out of them"

"why are we here then?" lady time's face went grim "i am here to send you three back in time the future is too damaged me and the other immortal beings believe that it can be fixed and we want the three of you can do it because you have the drive that's for sure. i know you want to prevent the deaths of your friends" naruto tensed "your family" sasuke tensed "and your mentor" sakura tensed as well and finally the three looked at each other and had a silent converation.

2 minutes later...

the three turned to lady time who was patiently waiting for the answer to her nspoken question. "we will do it but can you tell us more about this like where we sre going or should i say when we are going as well as if we can tell anybody like the hokageof that time or something so nobody gets too suspicious...?"

"you are all going back to about a year before the kyuubi attacks konoha,and will have your abilities as well but you will be about 12-13 yrs. of age so you can be accepted easier and more trusted. you will only be allowed to tell the hokage,Tsunade,Jiraiya and fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha assuming that you will be staying in their house when they see sasuke, also naruto the kyuubi you currently hold will be put into kushina uzumaki, the current jinchuuriki and he wll remember everything that happens which should help you since he actually has a grudging respect for naruto and that automatically includes you two in it...hmmm am i forgetting anything? oh yeah! your mission is to kill Uchiha Madara before the kyuubi attack and as soon as the time where your birth is near comes you will die but dont worry you will only die so you can be born and you guys will remember everything so you don't have to worry about regaining old knowledge and losing your abilities after, also you must not tell anyone of the future except maybe the hokage he should know what's happening so he can help save as many lives as possible and if your mission is questioned the only thing you are allowed to say is that your mission is to find and kill the man who will cause destruction in the future and uhhh i think you guys can think of your own cover story for people who don't know what's going on kk?" sakura and sasuke nodded while naruto looked at a loss about what she just said.

"ohh and uhm as soon as i teleport you out sakura you are probably gunna be unconcious due to loss of blood so i would advise you guys get her to a hospital immediately or atleast stop the bleeding until you have enough chakra to heal it kk bye ! good luck !"

and in the blink of an eye the three were gone in a flash of white light..."heehee ohh i hope it goes well"

* * *

**to be continued... soo was it good did it suck please review tell me what you think of it shoud i continue or just delete it?**


	2. team minato (edited)

**HI :) heehehe thanks to those who favorited and followed this story i honestly thought i sucked at this whole writing thing i do not own naruto !**

- (Into the Past) -

==Team Minato==

Team Minato were walking back from an escort mission they were just about to stop and take a rest when suddenly they heard "AHHHHHHHHH!" and two male voices screaming "SAKURA" "SAKURA-CHAN" **(A.N honestly** **if you can't tell who i'm talking about right now...i just can't...no comment lol back to the story!) **so out of curiosity they went to go check it out.

====team 7====

With a white flash they were suddenly met with the feeling of falling and when the looked down they saw the groung about 30 feet away and counting sakura had screamed at the beginning but quickly lost conciousness as she had started to feel dizzy and weak and finally passed out making naruto and sasuke scream her name before sasuke made his way to were she was, holding her in his arms making sure she was safe before he finally got into a position where he could land on his feet as did naruto...

"Teme! is Sakura-chan alright?" asked a very worried looking naruto _'i am kinda glad we got sent back in time... if Baa-chan had found out sakura had gotten hurt even if it wasn't this bad she would punch us all the way to suna and back! kakashi-sensei too!'_ he shivered as he thought those very true words...

===(somewhere in a casino)===

_'Achoo..huh i wonder who was talking about me...'_ but the blonde haired woman shrugged it off "i bet it's nothing important oh well"

===back to the story===

"Hn. she is fine dobe she passed out from blood loss we have to get her some medical treatment quickly." suddenly there was a Russel in the bushes and both boys tensed instantly becoming protective of their wounded teammate but instead of enemy shinobi like they expected out came a blonde haired man who looked like an older version of naruto without whisker marks, a familiar silver haired 12 yr. old though there both shocked that they could see both his eyes and a little disappointed that they still haven't seen his face, a young boy wearing goggles about the same age and a girl with short brown hair and two purple rectangular marks on her cheeks about 12 yrs. old as well.

the two teams (minus sakura) stared at each other sizing each other up and trying to see if the other would pose a threat that is until the young brunette saw the injured and bleeding girl in Sasuke's arms immediately she went into medic mode "that girl... she is bleeding severely and if she continues like that she will die from blood loss would you mind if i treated her wounds i promise i won't try anything, i just want to help" sasuke looked hesistant but finally relented "Hn." The girl not understanding what he meant looked confuse along with the rest of team minato. Naruto noticing their confusion smiled and any leftover tension in air disappeared.

"the teme means yes. you shouldn't try talking to him though you'll probably have a better chance getting a reply from a rock" making the others chuckle/snicker and sasuke glared but the girl soon snapped out of it and began walking over to treat her wounds while her teammates followed behind still a little weary of the strangers.

_a few minutes later..._

"what are your names?" asked their sensei who had been staring at naruto weirdly while he and sasuke watched the brunette medic work on their teammate looking worried though you couldn't tell with sasuke cuz he looked as emotionless as ever.

"Huh? oh my name is Naruto Uzumaki the strongest most awesome ninja ever! Dattebayo! and the weak looking emotionless bastard over there is Sasuke-Teme!-"

"Hn. Dobe Shut up and keep your voice down enemy ninja might hear you and then i will have to save you from being killed because you got reckless again."

"WHAT WAS THAT TEME!" "You heard me Dobe"

"STOP CALLING ME DOBE TEME!" "stop calling me teme Dobe"

_ehem..._

both boys turned to see the rest of team minato staring at them with a sweatdrop and realized that the girl had finally stopped healing sakura and looked at her expectantly. the girl understanding why they were looking said "she will be fine we have to get her to a hospital though that wound on her chest is really serious and i don't have the chakra control to heal it by the way my name is Rin and these guys are my team mates Kakashi, Obito and Minato sensei" the boys looked only a little satisfied but were happy that they had more time to get sakura to hospital.

"What happened to you guys anyway?" asked Obito "Hn. isn't it obvious they were in a fight, honestly Obito i don't know how you even graduated from the academy" "why you-" "Now now let's not start a fight and let the young genin answer"

"HEY DATTEBAYO I AIN"T A GENIN ANYMORE! I'M A-" "Dobe will you stop shouting? you'll wake sakura up and we are chuunin level ninjas though we never took an exam" said sasuke because he knew if he said Genin it would be less likely for them to get a mission outside the village as well as making it easier for them to explain their abilities. he also gave naruto a sharp look daring him to argue.

"My mistake these three are chuunin as well though i tagged along for fun now please tell me what happened to you three"

"we were attacked. we are ninjas but it's more self trained and we have had a couple of sensei's that we convinced t train us before parting ways we are orphans and just before this sakura here was trained under lady Tsunade while me and the dobe trained on our own another apprentice of Tsunade gave us the idea of going to konoha. she spoke so fondly of the village we wanted to see if we could finally have a home for ourselves..." there was a small pause and everyone had a moment to themselves

Sasuke's thoughts: _"Hn. I hope they buy it...how am i going to explain sharingan..."_

Naruto's thoughts: _"hehehe good work teme that was a good cover story...hmmm i'm hungry...I wish my dear Hinata-chan was here.."_

Rin's thoughts: _"That's so sad ! we HAVE to bring them back with us i'm gonna help them no matter what! and i wonder if this sakura girl will teach me what she learned when she gets better...it would be nice to know i could help more when someone is injured"__  
_

Kakashi's thoughts: _"that seems believable...i still don't trust them though he could be lying i'm just gonna keep an eye on them until they prove their loyalty to konoha"_

Obito's Thoughts(he looked like he was gonna cry): _"That's so sad..i know the feeling growing up without my parents but at least there was the rest of the clan. they grew up all alone...i hope we can bring them with us since we were on the way there anyway.."_

Minato's Thoughts: _"Hmm..that story actually makes sense and the way they are seems to back their story up the blonde kid that looks like me seems so happy but his eyes look sad like he'd seen thing he shouldn't, same with the other one"_

Minato finally cleared his throat bringing the others out of their daze and said "well..you could travel with us we are ninja of the leaf village and i'm sure we could get you guys an apartment or something until we can't get you to join the exams and take missions to pay the rent or something"

Naruto smiled and said "Dattebayo! Thanks Minato-san we would like that the teme has probably reached his limit of speaking actual words for the day so you probably won't be hearing from him in awhile..."

team minato laughed while sasuke glared at naruto before grunting and picking sakura up and waiting for the rest to start walking and soon they were walking Minato went back to normal though kakashi kept sending them looks. Sasuke understood that meant he was onto them sending naruto a look he immediately understood what sasuke meant and stepped a little closer and whispered "hey teme.." "Hn?" "Minato-san i think he is my dad.." sasuke gave him a small and quick reassuring smile and said "we will talk about this later when sakura wakes up but just act normal for now"

"Hai."

_30 minutes_ later...

team 7 and team minato were finally in front of the gates of konoha team minato looked happy tobe home and naruto and sasuke did their best to look fascinated though they didn't have to act very hard it had been a long time since they saw konoha looked peaceful when suddenly they were surrounded by many men and one man said "who are you and why are you here?" said a harsh voice that made sasuke stiffen they slowly turned around and came face to face with the one and only..._Uchiha Fugaku._


	3. You're what! (edited)

**HEYYY! :) k so thanks to those who reviewed and followed i'm actually really glad you liked it so thanks :)**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...T.T**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_ "Who are you and why are you here?"said a harsh voice that made sasuke stiffen they slowly turned around and came face to face with the one and only...Uchiha Fugaku._

* * *

The two boys were tense they did not like the idea of a threat when they were badly injured, and if left untreated for much longer sakura's wounds would end up killing they were about to speak when suddenly Minato pushed his way into the crowd he looked at Fugaku and said "Fugaku-san please do not scare them they are orphans who we ran into on the way back on the mission and we allowed them to travel with us now please give them space before they decide you are standing too close to their teammate and let us go see the hokage on this matter"

Fugaku glared at Minato for a few minutes before he finally said "dismissed. you may return to your posts" immediately the men that had surrounded them left in blurs of speed. Sasuke and Naruto relaxed only slightly, they did not feel particularly threatened yet they remained on guard just in case fugaku suddenly changed his mind and decided to arrest them before they could talk to the Hokage. Minato turned to them and said "come on guys let's get you the the hokage's office i sent rin,obito and kakashi to the hospital so they could tell them to send you guys the head medic he will treat your wounds while we are in the office" and with a small smile he left making naruto and sasuke follow leaving uchiha fugaku behind staring at them suspiciously...his gaze lingered on sasuke a little longer before he turned away and began to walk in the direction of the uchiha compound.

-LINE BREAK-

When they entered the hokage's office Naruto had to do his best to keep his face calm and composed for he knew that at this time Sarutobi Hiruzen was still alive and he had seen this man as his grandfather and considered him a special person and he did. To anyone who didn't know naaruto well enough they would think he was perfectly happy and very excited to finally have a new home but to sasuke and sakura though she couldn't see but if she could she would see it they would see naruto's facial expression drop slightly and the shade of his startling blue eyes darken just alittle.

" welcome back how was the mission?and who are these children?"

"it went well sandaime-sama i will give you the report later and this is Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura" said Minato gesturing to said person when he said their names and receiving nods in return.

"they are here because they are orphans and were travelling across the country as soon as they were old enough training themselves on their own in the ways of a ninja as well as taking a few mentors before leaving after alittle while because it did not feel like home to them and recently the girl was trained by-"before minato could finish his sentence there was a knock on the door making all heads turn to stare.

"come in" the door opened to reveal a man with brown hair and blue eyes. "very sorry to intrude but i was told someone needed treatment for their wounds?"

Minato cleared his throat before answering "Reiki-san they are right here please take good care f them." reiki immediately went towards the closest person which happened to be naruto. but naruto being as stubborn as he is and was still connected to the kyuubi somehow making him wonder why lady time did not mention it because he could still feel the kyuubi's chakra but did not feel the kyuubi in his cage. he knew the kyuubi would heal him whether or not he was within him or not so he argued telling the head medic he was fine and to go check on sasuke and sakura.

"Hn. Dobe atleast let him check your head first you could even more brain damage than normal"

"TEME ! WHAT WAS THAT ?!"

"Hn" naruto glared at sasuke "WHY YOU..-" _cough cough_ both boys turned to see minato and the sandaime watching with amusement and the head medic looking awkward "Um...I'll just give you guys a quick check up then i will move on to the girl" both boys immediately tensed but then relaxed and let the head medic treat their wounds so he could take care of sakura without hurrying...all the while minato and hiruzen were greatly amused "are they always like that?"asked the sandaime,Minato gave an amused chuckle "hahah i've known them for about an hour now and they have gotten into atleast 4 fights so far" both men started chuckling.

when suddenly they heard another know on the door "come in" the door opened revealing Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto who was holding her son Itachi with her"Hokage-sama i came to see if you would actually let these strangers into the village simply because Minato bought their sob story of a life" before the hokage could answer sasuke suddenly started shouting "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO SAKURA? YOU ARE INJURING HER EVEN MORE!"

"i-i-if there is poison i need to let her bleed it out before she can be treated" naruto and sasuke both grew furious on his very stupid train of thought.

"WELL DID YOU CHECK IF THERE WAS ANY POISON!?" asked a pissed off naruto. the head medic looked terrified "n-n-no.." causing sasuke to glare so hard it looked like he was trying to make him burst into ashes. the other occupants in the room who were watching sasuke glare even naruto thought the same thing _"if looks could kill..." _

sasuke glared at him alittle while longer before saying "get out of my sight" immediately the head medic ran shouting apologies and screaming something about scary looking 13 yr olds while rest of the room except naruto was stunned, though they had just met him they knew he was not one to show any type of emotion at all after all, one could tell that simply by looking at him but here he was looking like someone had just done the most unforgivable act in the entire world and even though naruto looked the same they could tell he was less upset than sasuke was.

when both boys turned after making sure the cut the head medic had made on her arm had stopped bleeding they turned around only to find everyone either staring at them in amusement(hiruzen and minato) or in astonishment and curiosity (uchihas) sasuke remained impassive impressing the other males in the room while naruto seemed to be uncomfortable so he coughed awkwardly and said "sorry we interupted you Minato-san.."

"it's quite alright naruto i will go check on the head medic and make sure he didn't jump off a building in fear or something, i'm sure you can explain the rest to the uchicha's and sandaime-sama. bye come see me when you're done i will be at training ground 7 with the rest of team minato" and with those parting words Minato was gone in a flash of yellow.

the room was silent before finally fugaku uchiha turned to sasuke and naruto " I demand you answer us with the truth and only the truth it is highly unlikely that three children would suddenly pop up out of nowhere and claim to be orphans training themselves to become ninja and learning from people who do not know you and even if they did take you as their apprentice they would not allow you to leave so easily!."

naruto and sasuke stared at him before looking at each other and having a silent conversation before finally coming to an agreement and turning to everyone else in the room. naruto spoke "first off i'm gonna say my name is naruto uzumaki-"_gasps heard from other people_"and i am from the future"the uchiha fugaku and the hokage raised an eyebrow both not believing a word he said.

"you see we were in the middle of a war when we were told of our mission and sent back here by an immortal being that goes by the name lady time **(lol i just realized how totally uncreative that name sounds...it makes the sentence sound kinda lame..oh well) **you see in about a year the village will be attacked and many lives will be lost including the life of the 5th hokage who will soon be chosen by Sandaime to replace him"gasp from hiruzen"from then on eveything just starts going downhill from when we come from konoha was in ruins and we were just about to give our lives up to give the finishing blow to the man we were sent here to kill..." finally a silence fell upon the room and finally the hokage spoke "if this is true you must answer me this. who am i planning to give my position to and what does he die fighting for ?"

naruto looked at him with a small smile relieved that the hokage believed him "you choose Minato..-san as your succesor and he dies by sealing the kyuubi into me on the day of my birth to save konoha"the uchiha's still looked unsure though it was mostly fugaku because mikoto was staring at sasuke weirdly.

"can you tell us the rest of your names?" questioned Mikoto wanting to know the name of the stoic faced boy who was just staring at nothing looking bored.

sasuke seemed to understand she meant him and sakura and answered "my teammate is named Sakura Haruno and i am...Sasuke Uchiha."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**To be continued... lol cliffies are so much fun i understand why people do this now lol it feels good to be on the other end of the cliff now Rick Riordan must have had alot of fun... heheheeh okay review please ! i wanna know what you think and if you want give me ideas for what u want to happen next :) again i do not own naruto! And thanks to swsk117 for giving me your opinion on this story i need all the help i can get lol.**


	4. Family Reunions (edited)

**Once again guys i own nothing but the plot :(**

**anyways i just wana thank the people who reviewed for giving me their honest opinion on this story and i just wanna let u guys know to avoid any confusion i'm not entirely following the naruto story andi might twist or change a few thing to fit with the story :) if u have any questionsjust ask k guys?... kk on with the story!**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_"can you tell us the rest of your names?" questioned Mikoto wanting to know the name of the stoic faced boy who was just staring at nothing looking bored._

_sasuke seemed to understand she meant him and sakura and answered "my teammate is named Sakura Haruno and i am...Sasuke Uchiha."_

_"WHAT?!"_

* * *

"WHAT?!" screamed the usually stoic Uchiha Fugaku while his wife and son stared at the young man with absolute astonishment and a hint of curiosity while the hokage looked at the boy with an expression that said _I-Knew-It-he-was-an-uchiha-i-should-have-made-a-bet-with-someone-before-he-could-say-anything_ while he laughed inwardly at the clan head's expense.

Uchiha Fugaku looked at him straight in the eye "prove to me you are of uchiha blood? if you can i will belive you and i will even let you and your little friends stay in the main house with my family and I as long as you introduce yourselves fully" Sasuke and everyone else in the room understood the hidden threat in his words he knew that if fugaku was not given solid proof he would do anything to make sure they were _disposed of..._

Sasuke immediately activated his Mangekyo sharingan **(thank you Bursting Rage for giving me the answer! but i'm not adding rinnegan cuz i don't really know much about it)** letting everyone one see he was truly a real Uchiha "My name is Sasuke Uchiha Second and Last child of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto I am an Anbu Captain at the young age of 17 and i am the last of my clan" shocking everyone else except naruto who spoke up after Sasuke's in his opinion very dramatic introduction. In a serious voice that made him look older than a 13 yr old kid he said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki I am the next i line for Hokage as well as the jinchuuriki of the nine-tails kurama though he is not here now and i am 17 years old" just as naruto finished (after shocking the others more) they heard a groan and all heads turned to see sakura waking up on the couch immediately sasuke and naruto being overprotective of their only female teammate and childhood friend (and crush in sasuke's case) rushed to her side showing their concern and immediately asking if she was alright and if she had enough chakra to heal her leftover wounds.

Sakura giggled "heehe I'm fine guys i have enough chakra to heal myself guys are such worry warts haha" at Sakura's words both boys blushed slightly looking away from eeach other while trying to hide their relief that she had finally awoken from her seemingly endless this little moment was happening the others present in the room were watching amazed as the seemingly very innocent pink haired girl made both boys blush but oh no, they were not amazed by naruto's reactions they were focused entirely on sasuke's watching as his face went from embarrassed to relief to happy all in the span of the 30 seconds the girl was males (Fugaku,Sarutobi and Itachi) were very confused with his reactions he always seemed to be perfectly emotionless _what's up with him? i thought he was good at not showing emotions..wonder what happened to change that?_ were the similar thoughts of the three men/child while Mikoto and Naruto shared knowing smirks with each other knowing exactly why the stoic Uchiha's face went from blank to um...unblank? **(LOL..sorry i couldn't think of anything else to describe the human ice cube melting) **making the males even more confused as to what was going on.**  
**

Sasuke however noticed their exchange and immediately put his mask back up while he gave naruto a look that said _I-know-what-your-thinking-and-you-better-not-say-anyhing-or-i-will-turn-you-into-fish-cakes-to-match-your-name_ making naruto gulp and nod fearfully knowing fully well that when something involved sakura he would do everything to ensure that no one did anything or said anything to her about him before he could tell her about how he felt.

Sakura oblivious to the world around her started healing her wounds with her chakra causing everyone's attention to fall on her and watch as she healed the possibly fatal wound on her stomach with so little effort that it shocked them the Hokage. he also noticed that she was probably just as skilled as Tsunade if not more so as soon as sakura was all healed, making the uchiha's look at her with a small amount of awe because she didn't even look tired at all (making pride swell in the hearts of naruto and sasuke at the strength of their once weak teammate) he asked the question "you trained under Tsunade didn't you?

"Hmm? Oh Yes i did" said sakura looking up at the others "Hn. Sakura introduce yourself fully to them they only know your name so far" said the stoic uchiha though they noticed he said her name softly as if it was fragile and he would not even risk breaking her with something as simple as words.

Sakura gave everyone a small smile "Of Course! My name is Sakura Haruno I'm field medic and i am an apprentice of the legendary slug sannin Lady Tsunade but when i'm not on missions i'm the head medic at the hospital, i'm also 17 like Sasuke-kun and Naruto" after giving her little introduction she gave everyone a big grin instantly earning her small smile from everyone in return not wanting to make the 17 turned 13 yr old girl then turned to look at the couple and their child curiously before saying "sasuke-kun these are your parents right? did you see one of your parents yet Naruto?after recieving a nod from both boys Sakura's eyes teared up alarming them and everyone else in the room "Sakura-chan?! what's wrong? are you hurt again?Did-" before naruto could finish his sentence both he and sasuke were tackled to the flood by sweet pinkette causing a blush to rise on both their faces especially sasuke's "Hn. Sakura stop squeezing so hard..._and please stop crying_" whispered Sasuke to sakura as he hugged her back after she loosened up "Sakura-chan please don't cry you know me and the teme hate seeing you cry...it makes us feel bad." sakura giggled a little and pulled back alittle Sasuke notice a slight blush on her face and smirked at her causing her to blush a shade darker than the last "I'm Sorry guys it's just it must be hard for you guys seeing your parents again after so long... and you never even knew them naruto-kun so i thought you might be sad-" both boys smiled softly at her as she continued to go on about how worried she was about them and how they could talk to her anytime not noticing the others in the room were very curious to what both she and sasuke meant they understood naruto but they wondered what both she and sasuke meant..._I am the last of my clan...it must be so hard,seeing your parents again after so long..._and finally the confusion was too much for Uchiha Fugaku.

"What do you mean by that?" three heads turned to look at the others all their faces asking the same question."what do you mean by what Uchiha-san?" asked a confused sakura staring at the older man with the proper amount of respect,at her reaction the adults all instantly liked sakura a whole lot more than before liking how polite and sweet she ,Naruto,sasuke and Itachi seemed to notice sakura's very obvious (to them that is) act to get them to like her better and rolled their eyes but watched in disbelief as she very skillfully wrapped every single adult around her little finger."Why did Sasuke say he was the last of his clan there are hundreds of us and the way you said it awhile ago...you indicated it happened a long time ago or for us somewhere in the near future" the three from the future flinched and sakura put acomforting hand on sasuke's shoulder trying to comfort him as best as she could...needless to say it worked quite well as the boy calmed immediately but grabbed her hand before she could pull away and pulling her just a little closer to him so she was standing by his side causing her to blush like a tomato,while this little scene was happening naruto was explaining what happened "you see...when sasuke was seven the entire uchiha clan was massacred and sasuke was leftalone till he graduated the academy and was placed into team 7 with me and sakura-chan..he was a different person back then he was consumed by hate and the need for power so he could avenge his fallen clan so he became a missing nin to go to orochimaru because he was given the cursed seal sometime before that and he had promised sasuke power...but enough of that sasuke is back now he killed the pedo-snake and is good now..he also likes sakura-chan as more than a friend but don't let him know i told you this k?"

Fugaku,mikoto, and itachi stared at sasuke with sorrow in their eyes "i'm sorry you had to go through that... very sorry but even though you haven't been born yet we will view you as our son anyway" sasuke smiled a small smile at the rare show of affection his father was giving him and accepted the group hug his family offered him while hiruzen,sakura and naruto watched with smiles on their faces.

the family hug separated a few minutes later and sasuke took his place next to sakura who was now in the middle of him and naruto,while no one was looking sasuke grabbed her handand squeezed softly causing her to blush softly and squeeze back as she gave him a knowing smile."well since we know that you really are from the future now i will let you stay at the uchiha main house if that is alright with you Fugaku?" at the affirmative nod he received from said person the hokage continued "you will be given chuunin level status however to avoid making things suspicious you will have to stay with Team Minato for the time being you will be allowed to comewith them on missions but you are also allowed to take missions on your own if you like please just do what you must before time runs out and i understand this must remain only a secret and stay only in this room so i would like to warn you about staying away from perceptive ninja like the clan ninjas and please be careful not to give anything away to Minato he is a very smart man as well as hatake kakashi,now you may go i still have paperwork to do good luck with your mission."

at those words everyone exited the office and the trio told Mikoto,Itachi and fugaku they were off to go meet with minato and they would be home the way there sasuke and naruto flled sakura in on what had happened while she was passed out earning a hit on their heads when they got into arguments and as they walked they earned a lot of attention from the children their age especially the females...

* * *

**Hey guys!...sorry if it sucks or something PLEASE REVIEW!~SHADOW-LIGHT23 ;) i have edited this chappie**


	5. Fangirls and Angry sasuke

**hey guys ! I'm back! I lost the election though but i'm okay with it anyways my wifi has returned :) i only had time to update now so im sorry that i made you guys wait Disclamer: i do not own naruto or any of the characters except the medic guy i made him up so technically i own him...even if he might not ppear for like the rest of the story T-T**

* * *

_Recap:_

_sasuke and naruto filled sakura in on what had happened while she was passed out earning a hit on their heads when they got into arguments and as they walked they earned a lot of attention from the children their age especially the females..._

* * *

Sasuke looked around while they were walking to training ground 7 and he noticed the stares of the villagers...mostly females and couldn't help but sweatdrop.'_Great! i'm outside the hokage's office for five minutes and i already have enough fangirls to fill a_ _classroom...' _sasuke continued to sulk for a few minutes while naruto and sakura were completely oblivious to the stares which annoyed sasuke greatly because he could see some of the boys staring at sakura dreamily. He was glaring in their direction when sakura suddenly said " hehe wow sasuke-kun i think you have a new record..heheheh your fanclub is already starting. Look over there!"

sasuke and naruto looked to where their pink haired teammate was pointing and couldn't help but sweatdrop at the sight before them although naruto started snickering afterwards...because there in the corner was a booth that said in bright red letters: COME JOIN THE. FANCLUB OF SASUKE-KUN! Right next to a giant picture of his face, at the stall you could see a long line of soon to be fangirls already signing up...

"hn...how did they find out my name?!"

"hehehe teme i bet they heard sakura-chan say your name when we excited the office hahaha" naruto laughed as sasuke glared at sakura playfully before finally telling her she was annoying.

"hehehe sasuke-kun your so mean hahaha it's not my fault that you make girls turn into crazy stalkers at the sight of your face hahahah" both sakura and naruto couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing at the annoyed face of their ever so stoic teammate.

"hn. shut up so we can go, they might see me and cause a stampede. it looks like sakura has a fanclub now as well,though they don't look as crazy as mine.."sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the look on sakura's face when she noticed the growing crowd of boys looking dreamily at her from across the street.

Sakura laughed nervously and grabbed her teammates hands (causing a small barely noticable blush on sasuke's cheeks) and ran in the direction of training ground 7.

====LINE BREAKER====

obito and kakashi were sparring together while rin sat next to minato under a tree reading a medical book while her sensei watched the boys spar when suddenly they heard a commotion coming from the right. They all stopped what they were doing and turned around just in time to see sasuke and naruto being dragged around by their pink haired teammate who was running like her life was at stake.

When the three were in hearing range they heard what three three were arguing about " naruto you idiot! why did you have to pick that time to say sasuke-kun's name so loud! we were passing by the market!"

"hn. dobe this is all your fault!"naruto groaned before catching sight of team minato "hey look! There they are! Minato-san! Rin-san! Please help us !"

rin looked at them weirdly before she saw what was chasing them and all of team minato couldn't help but sweatdrop while kakashi and minato shuddered and felt chills run up their spine at the sight of the mob of angry fangirls and fanboys screaming "sasuke-kun marry me!" and "sakura-chan be my wife! I love you!" Both kakashi and minato thought about their impending doom if the fangirls saw them too and quickly cast a jutsu to change their appearances (sasuke,sakura,kakashi and minato) when the fangirls/boys were not looking, causing the mob to run right past them.

as soon as the fangirls/boys were out of sight said people gave a breath of relief before minato and kakashi dispelled the jutsu. " thank you so much minato-san and i'm assuming your kakashi-san ne?" Asked the pink haired medic to the two relieved looking males "uh..Yeah just call me kakashi k?" Sakura gave him a small cute smile causing all of the males (except minato though he did think she was a cute kid) to blush lightly and said "alright then" she said before turning to obito "Can i call you obito instead of obito-san as well?" obito nodded slightly giving her a small smile then finally sakura turned to rin and gave her a hug shocking said girl before she hugged her back, when sakura pulled away she gave the girl a smile "sorry if i surprised you.. I just wanna thank you for taking care of my wounds while i was unconcious.. If it weren't for you i would be dead by now"

Rin couldn't help but smile as well "it was no problem really i'm just glad your alright is the wound healed yet? Did the head medic take care of you guys ?" She asked all three of them while her teammates watched them as well, waiting for the answer while minato couldn't help but start snickering silently in the background when rin mentioned the head medic.

sasuke and naruto looked angry for a moment while sakura looked confused "what head medic? i didn't see one when i woke up." she looked at her teammates asking a silent question "hehehe sakura-chan when the head medic came to treat our wounds he gave me and the teme over there a short check-up before moving on to you but well the teme got angry when he noticed him making small cuts on your arm to see if there was poison so the teme and i kicked him out of the office...but it was mostly teme scaring the guy he even activated mangekyo for a small second just to freak him out some more haha"

sakura gave both her teammates a small kiss on the cheek (she lingered alittle longer than needed on sasuke causing a light blush to erupt on both their cheeks) "you guys are too overprotective..." she then turned to team minato and told them not to worry cause she had healed herself already.

"alright then sakura-chan would you mind teaching me a few things on medical jutsus? it would be nice to be able to help out more." Sakura nodded "sure rin-chan Let's practice over there" and so the two girls walked away talking about chakra control and medical jutsus Leaving the boys in awkward silence,naruto couldn't take it anymore after a minute of awkward silence so he asked kakashi if he wanted to spar Causing kakashi to nod awkwardly before they left leaving minato,obito and sasuke Alone together.

"soooo...it's sasuke right?" Sasuke looked at him before grunting and turning his attention to the two girls talking under a nice shady tree, obito following his gaze thought sasuke was looking at rin and became all fired up "hey stop looking at Her like that! she's mine!" Minato couldn't help but sweatdrop at obito's denseness.. Didn't he know that Sasuke was staring at sakura...but it seems Sasuke thought Obito meant that he liked sakura and he had every right to think so seeing as he had just met him and did not know of Obito's crush on Rin...

Sasuke gave Obito an ice cold glare his eyes tinting red with mangekyo "Hn. if you even try to lay a finger on **my sakura,** i will kill you slowly, and painfully, .understand?" Obito cowered and nodded apologizing and saying he thought that sasuke was staring at rin causing the stoic Uchiha to calm down immediately. Minato however noticed Sasuke's eyes change color...even obito noticed this but he just shook his head thinking he imagined it. "so Sasuke You wanna spar?" Sasuke grunted before walking to the middle of the field,Obito, taking that as a yes immediately joined him and they started their fight while Minato walked over to the girls and sat down making conversation with sakura and rin while watching the fight.

_1 hour later..._

team Minato and team Kakashi sat down under a tree relaxing and for once it was completely quiet. Naruto and Obito were not arguing with Sasuke andKakashi instead they were sitting down next to each other eating ramen peacefully oblivious to the rest of the world. Kakashi was just sitting under the shade of a tree relaxing with rin sitting next to him blushing, and while Obito was slightly upset with this he did not comment because he knew Kakashi did not think of their female teammate that way,sakura was laying down on the soft green grass staring at the clouds with Sasuke next to her,though his eyes were closed he had a small smile on his face that was only noticed by Naruto and sakura and finally Minato was having a sandwich in one of the low branches of the tree the scene was one you would see in a dream until it was broken by an angry scream.

"Minato you girly looking ass! Where have you been?! You promised me you would buy me ramen from ichiraku's today! Honestly, sometimes i wonder why i'm even married to you..." At her words all the children sweatdropped and then started snickering on the look on minato's face.

"Kushina..." minato said with a pale horror stricken face.

* * *

**Hey guys! How did you like it ? Please review tell me your opinion ? And tell me if you want me to put some obito and rin fluff or maybe kakarshi rin ? Anyways till next time **

**~shadow-light23~**


	6. Girl Power And Murder Plots

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! LOL I WISH I DID THOUGHT THEN MAYBE SASUSAKU WOUDN'T TAKE SO LONG TO FINALLY GET TOGETHER !**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_"Minato you girly looking ass! Where have you been?! You promised me you would buy me ramen from ichiraku's today! Honestly, sometimes i wonder why i'm even married to you..." At her words all the children sweatdropped and then started snickering on the look on minato's face._

_"Kushina..." minato said with a pale horror stricken face._

* * *

"K-k-kushina.." stuttered a nervous looking minato "what are you talking about...i told you yesterday i was gonna go on a mission with the rest of team minato?!" kushina uzumaki glared harder making minato cower in fear and the children snicker even more "you idiot! you said if you were back early we would have ramen at ichiraku's! and-" the red haired woman stopped when she saw the three new faces in team minato especially naruto "Minato...who are these children and did you somehow find a way to clone a younger version of yourself cuz if you did it bad...you didn't have whisker marks.."this caused everyone to sweatdrop while naruto just got and "hey DATTEBAYO! i take offense to that my name is Naruto Uzu-" before he could finish his sentence, a certain pink haired girl hit him in the head hard enough to send him to the other side of training ground seven.

Sakura smiled innocently when she noticed everyone but sasuke staring at her with a mix of awe and disbelief "heehee oops.." everyone except sasuke fell face forward anime style at her choice of words while inner sakura was screaming her approval in sakura's head, sakura then turned her attention to her other teammate who had sat up from his spot laying down "Sasuke-kun?" when sasuke replied "Hn?" sakura continued knowing she had sasuke's full attention now "would you mind dragging naruto's unconscious body over while i introduce us to kushina-san over here" sasuke sighed in exasperation before finally standing up and walking over in naruto's direction muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "stupid dobe...can't... mouth shut..."

as soon as sasuke was out of hearing rage sakura turned to team minato and kushina, giving them an award winning smile she said "sorry about that..i just remembered something naruto said to me while we were travelling and wanted to pay him back..." and what she said was partly true anyway naruto had said something to her but that was while they were on their way to fight madara,kushina being curious asked her the question everyone else was wondering "what did he say to you to make you hit him so hard?" a vein appeared on sakura's forehead as she remembered what her teammate said "he told me not too eat too much or else i would become fat, and then he told me if that happened he would probably die because he tried carrying me when i was injured and then lost all his stamina because i was too heavy to lift and then died from the exhaustion.." both girls looked murderous at what the other female had said scaring the rest of the males.

kushina then said "that boy deserves more than a punch to the head!" Rin nodded "nobody get's away with calling a girl fat! maybe we can play target practice with him as a moving dummy.." all three girls laughed evilly at the idea while the boys shivered in fear all thinking the exact same thing _'hell hath no fury to a woman scorned..'_ when sakura stopped laughing evilly she gave her most innocent sweet smile scaring the three males even more and making kushina and rin wonder if sakura could teach them that too... "hehe as i was saying... i will introduce us so my name is Sakura Hanuro while the blonde idiot knocked out on the floor (while the three girls were evilly laughing sasuke came back with naruto and was deeply disturbed with inner sakura's thought processes though he did not show it) is Naruto Uzutami and over there is Sasuke Uchiha-" before she could finish Minato,Kushina,Rin and even Kakashi shouted "What?!" or something similar to that._  
_

Obito looked at sasuke "so i wasn't hallucinating you used sharingan awhile ago when you were angry with me because you thought i said i-" before obito could finish his sentence sasuke was glaring at him coldly his mangekyo sharingan spinning wildly "If you value your life and mental health i suggest you shut up right now..!" sakura looked at sasuke blankly while the others were staring at him in surprise and a little bit of fear and disbelief.

"what's he talking about sasuke-kun?you know better than to get in a fight right...or are you being reckless again and going around picking fights with people who are kind enough to let us stay in their village?" sakura said it with a deceptively cheerful expression but that just scared every male who heard her speak because they could all hear her unspoken words_ "because if you are maybe you should join naruto on the ground and take a nice long nap..i will even help you go to sleep"_ sasuke shivered but otherwise kept his face void of any emotion "hn...sakura..it was nothing like that,it was just a misunderstanding.." sakura looked at Obito for confirmation and when he nodded his head sakura calmed down immediately and gave sasuke a smile which he returned quickly before his face was blank once again.

"How are you an Uchiha if you are an orphan?" asked a suspicious kakashi " were left in a small village when we were born our full names were there but we had no idea who our parents were or where they were. when we were old enough we left the village they didn't like us very much anyway so it wasn't that hard we came across a bunch of people like jiraiya-san who trained naruto after he told me about my sharingan and how i was from a clan of ninjas after he told me i told naruto and sakura and we all decided to become ninjas, i trained my sharingan the best i could and we did research whenever we were at a village. naruto and sakura trained as well until we finally met Tsunade at a pub we went into when it was raining..." sakura sensing sasuke did not know how to continue started talking shifting the attention to her "i convinced Tsunade-shishou to train me and we were relaxing one day when Shizune-nee told us about konoha so we came here..."

kakashi didn't look convinced "if you knew you came from a clan of ninjas why didn't you go looking for them?" before sasuke or sakura could answer, naruto, who woke up sometime during the explanation answered "because, as soon as the teme found out he had a family he got angry, he wondered why they abandoned him in the village and decided that...if they left him there...they wouldn't want him to come back or want him in the first place" that seemed to convince everyone fully and they decided not to linger on the subject fearing it would upset the three if they continued to ask questions about their past.

kushina then said "huh alright then...why am i here again?!" sakura smiled evilly while minato shook his head at her, silently begging her not to remind his distracted wife " Kushina-chan you came here because you wanted to have ramen with Minato-san and came to pick him up"kushina looked at sakura in confusion "really?" both sasuke and naruto nodded their head while minato,kakashi,obito and rin watched dumbfounded as the three chuunins saved minato's ass from being beaten up by his wife "alright then...are you coming or not Minato?" stated kushina as she walked away, causing minato to snap out of it and run after her "We're done for today! i will see you all tommorow! and thank you Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto for gracing us with your prescence" they understood what he meant when he said the last part and couldn't help but chuckle at how grateful he looked when he said that.

As soon as Kushina and Minato's figures were out of sight an awkward silence fell onto the group before it was broken by rin "Well...i guess i have to go now see you all tommorow!" they all waved goodbye kakashi soon leaving as well, disappearing in a puff of smoke. obito looked awkwardly at the three "so... i guess your staying at the Uchiha compound?" at their nods he continued "if you want i can show you the way there..whose house are you staying in anyway?" naruto answered "the main house" obito nodded and they all started walking the three acting like they did not know the way to the Uchiha compound.

_20 minutes_ later...

the walk was silent apart from the conversation between naruto and Obito who had gotten along well so far, sakura and sasuke were walking a bit behind obito and naruto both deep in thought. when suddenly sakura asked sasuke a question "Sasuke-kun?" she whispered "hn?" was the whispered reply "do you think...do you think everything is work out now?" sasuke looked at her "what do you mean by that?" sakura hesitated before replying "what if we mess up...then it will become all our fault that it happened again...i don't wanna repeat what happened before..." sasuke gave her hand a light squeeze though he did not let go of her hand after causing sakura to blush slightly but she squeezed back and allowed him to intertwine their finger together,there was a moment of silence before finally he muttered "you think too much sakura...we will fix it that's for sure, so don't worry about it okay?" sakura nodded giving him a small smile, and for the rest of the walk they walked in a comfortable silence still holding the other's hand.

======= LINE BREAK =======

Obito left the three in front of the main house waving before running in the direction of his house, they took a deep breath before entering the house seeing Mikoto in the Kitchen cooking food, no one else in sight. as Mikoto looked up to see who came in she gave them a small smile "welcome home... Fugaku isn't home from work yet and itachi is training outside you should go keep him company" sakura shook her head and replied "Please Uchiha-san..let me help you cook i feel bad making you cook for three extra people" Mikoto gave sakura a small smile "Of course you can help me dear! and please call me mikoto, you as well naruto-kun, and sasuke-kun feel free to call me okaa-san alright?" sasuke had a small smile on his lips as he nodded with sakura and naruto "c'mon dobe let's go train with my brother...bye okaa-san...bye cherry" sasuke left with a smirk naruto following behind him as sakura blushed bright red at what sasuke had just called her. Mikota gave sakura a knowing smile making her blush even more "heehee you seem to like my son an awful lot sakura-chan..tell me are you two dating?" sakura swore she was gonna become redder than a tomato if this kept up "W-w-w-what are y-you t-talking ab-b-bout?" Mikoto smirked "you can't fool me your face gives it away your as red as a tomato!"

_'Damn! i knew this would happen!'_

_**'Shannaro! now sasuke-kun will kiss us because we match his favorite fruit!' **_

_'shut up inner!'_

_ **'don't tell me what to do you're not the boss of me!' **sakura inwardly rolled her eyes_

_'technically i am since you are a part of me'_

**_'pshh..bitch i'm better than you'_**

_sakura cried in exasperation 'we're the same person!'_

**_'well you're awesome then..now will you please focus now! you're making us look bad in front of our future husband's_** _**mother!'**_

before sakura could reply Inner left leaving sakura so she could focus on Mikoto who was looking at her worriedly, when mikoto noticed she was finally paying attention she started rambling about how worried she was when sakura just spaced out for a whole five minutes not responding to any of her calls.

sakura laughed nervously "hahaha sorry mikoto-chan i was thinking about stuff and i guess i spaced out" Mikoto eventually calmed down and they continued cooking having small talk about everything and anything not even noticing when sasuke,naruto and itachi came in the kitchen lafter they took a shower...they didn't even notice when fugaku entered looking confused that his wife did not greet him like usual he entered the kitchen and joined the boys in watching the two females talk nonstop and they were all amazed at how they never ran out of topics.

_30 minutes later..._

"sakura-chan would you mind calling the boys in for dinner while i set the table?" sakura nodded her head at Mikoto before turning around and finding naruto sleeping on one of the islands next to sasuke and itahi who seemed to be having a staring contest while fugaku (who left a whle ago to get cleaned up) was being the referee."huh?! when did you guys get here?" the boys sweatdropped and didn't even bother to reply to her "oh well. it's time for dinner so wake up naruto and let's go eat at the table" the boys nodded their heads and woke up naruto._  
_

Dinner was actually very enjoyable for everyone they had an easy conversation though the Mikoto,Itachi and Fugaku were careful not to mention their mission or any major events and when dinner was done sasuke and naruto helped sakura and mikoto clean up even though mikoto insisted she do it by herself, she was touched however when sasuke told her to go to sleep and that he and his teammates would take care of it so she did as he said. and soon it was just sasuke,naruto and sakura.

"hey teme?" sasuke glared at naruto before going back to drying the dishes "what dobe?" sakura rolled her eyes at them before passing sasuke another plate."how are we going to save your family?" naruto wondered out loud as he put the dishes sasuke gave him in the drawer "we could kill Danzo and the other elders i'm sure no one would mind" sakura suggested but sasuke shook his head "even though...we can't just kill them all at once it would be too suspicious it would give us away and they would probably detect the poison if we used one" naruto scratched his head "hey sakura-chan weren't you ranting about discovering a new poison the other day?" both boys attention turned to their pink haired teammate waiting for her answer "yeah i did it's this liquid i accidentally made when i was testing some chemicals i tried it on this rat and it died slowly like it was natural and it was just sick when really it was perfectly healthy before the poison was administered, i figured out a way to detect it too but it's really hard to notice i also made an antidote'' sasuke looked deep in thought before he said "we should use that then...we should probably administer it at different times so they dont die at the exact same time..how do you administer it anyway?" sakura looked at them before replying "it travels through blood so a small cut would be good enough like maybe a paper cut or something and i'm gonna need some ingredients to make it" naruto asked what she needed and she told them they would need to go to tea country to gather the ingredients so they decided they would ask the hokage for a mission to tea country tomorrow.

they stayed up for alittle while longer before naruto left bidding them good night and going to the guest room leaving sakura and sasuke alone."sasuke-kun?" sakura questioned while looking at the stoic faced boy "hn?" sasuke replied his features softening as he gave her a small smile, encouraging her to continue "Do you..." sakura hesitated for a moment causing sasuke to pay closer attention to he "it's just...i still..." sakura sighed she just couldn't say it "nevermind...i'll tell you some other time..." sasuke looked disappointed but nodded his head. As they stood up to leave sasuke walked sakura to her door "goodnight sasuke-kun!i'll see you tomorrow" before she could turn around sasuke leaned down and planted a small lingering kiss on her forehead causing her to blush before he whispered "goodnight sakura...my cherry blossom" and with that he turned and left going into his room across the hall leaving sakura dazed and blushing bright red before she turned around and finally went to sleep dreaming about a certain raven haired uchiha.

* * *

**HAHA 2 chappies in one day yay! review please!**

**~shadow-light23~**


	7. LOLsorry guys!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys! i won't be updating for awhile probably till maybe next sunday i swear i will try to post a chappie next sunday ! and i realized the poll wasn't on the profile and i left it there for 4 days so im gunna say i'm really sorry it wasn't on display...i think...LOL k so im adding four days to the deadline to make up for it the poll is now closing on august 19 have fun voting !

~shadow-light23~ ;)


	8. That little green monster

**Here's the new chapter! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO JUST THE PLOT!**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_"nevermind...i'll tell you some other time..." sasuke looked disappointed but nodded his head. As they stood up to leave sasuke walked sakura to her door "goodnight sasuke-kun!i'll see you tomorrow" before she could turn around sasuke leaned down and planted a small lingering kiss on her forehead causing her to blush before he whispered "goodnight sakura...my cherry blossom" and with that he turned and left going into his room across the hall leaving sakura dazed and blushing bright red before she turned around and finally went to sleep dreaming about a certain raven haired uchiha._

* * *

Mikoto was not expecting the sight before her when she woke up this morning,she was expecting to wake up go downstairs greet her family and her "new son" and his friends (though she thought the pink haired girl was a little more than 'just a friend' ;) she however was not going to voice her suspicions to her husband and itachi as she decided they could figure it out on their own) and have a nice quiet breakfast while getting to know them better, but instead she walked in on a scene that made her both angry and highly amused. because there was naruto and itachi fighting about something she didn't quite understand (although ramen and not a real food came up quite a bit) while Fugaku was glaring at itachi from across the table angry that his son had lost control of his emotions while sasuke and sakura were sitting next to each other and seemed to be talking but from what she could see both of them had a light blush on their face _'i wonder what they're talking about'_ she thought before finally deciding on a way to break up the fight.

"sakura-chan? would you do me a favor?"

"Of course Mikoto-chan? what can i do for you" sakura and sasuke looked at mikoto inquisitively wondering what it was that she wanted as she continued to stare at the three boys/men on the other side of the table.

"would you mind breaking up this fight for me? it's too early in the morning to hear such yelling and i don't think Fugaku-kun appreciates itachi's actions right now..."

sakura nodded her head and walked calmly over to the two arguing boys gaining the attention of everyone else in the room.

"naruto i think-" before sakura could finish her sentence naruto was shouting at itachi. screaming at the top of his lungs.

"look brat! i don't care what you think! Ramen will keep me perfectly healthy for the rest of my life! it's a real food filled with deliciously awesome nutrients that makes me more awesome than usual! DATTEBAYO!"

"it is not anything of what you just said! too much ramen will probably kill a person! honestly how are you not the fattest person on earth if that's all you eat! you should try eating something healthy like those vegetables over there!"

before both boys could continue they were suddenly hit over the head by an annoyed looking pinkette (though naruto was hit harder than Itachi) causing them both to yelp with both surprise and pain. Naruto rubbed his head while looking at sakura he started complaining about how much it hurt and how she shouldn't of hit him so hard while Itachi went back to his emotionless state after seeing the look his father was giving him. This did not escape sasuke and he decided to make a mental note to do something about it later.

"Naruto...if you don't shut up and finish your breakfast right now i swear i'm gunna punch you so hard even the kyuubi will feel it through your link" naruto gulped and nodded fearfully before turning to his food and eating as quick as possible not wanting to anger his ill-tempered teammate anymore.

=====(TIME SKIP)=====

team minato and team kakashi were in training ground 7. the boys were all in the wide field sparring to their heart's content while the girls sat under a big shady tree talking about medicine,sparring,past missions,clothes and finally _boys_...

"heehee Sakura-chan it seems you have a few admirers of your own don't you" commented a giggling Rin as she thought about the mob of fanboys she saw the other day.

"Shut up Rin-chan! i don't even know how they found out my name so fast?! i was outside for 30 minutes..."Sakura looked creeped out while Rin started giggling again before calming down and finally replying with a wistful expression on her face.

"i wish i had the affections of a handsome man...though i have a particular person in mind i don't think he sees me as anything more than a teammate" Sakura looked curiously in the direction of Rin's gaze and found her staring at Kakashi and Obito.

"Which one Kakashi or Obito? cause if you say Obito i know for a fact he has a thing for you but if you mean kakashi...well t's kinda hard to tell with you, i know for a fact he cares a lot about you but i'm not sure if it's the 'i view you as more than a friend and never want to see you in the arms of another' kinda way or if it's the 'i view you as one of my closest friends and i care about you like you were my own family' kinda way"

hearing her words Rin sighed and looked a little sad as she replied.

"i like Kakashi-kun but i'm not really sure if he likes me in the same way i like him, As for Obito...i'm not sure about my feelings for him i mean i know that i care about both of them and that obito sees me as more than a friend but i don't wanna hurt his feelings, he is always so sweet and nice to me and i am really touched that he likes me and not any of the other girls that are so much prettier"

Sakura glared at her friend.

"don't talk like that Rin-chan you are beautiful and you shouldn't let the appearance of others discourage you from being the confident and talented kunoichi i know you are."

rin sighed sadly as she looked at her and saw how confident her new friend seemed to act and replied.

"i'm not like you Sakura-chan i can't just walk around feeling like the most beautiful girl on earth!"

"you know Rin i wasn't always like this.."

Rin looked at her friend curiously wondering what she meant.

"what do you mean Sakura-chan?"

Sakura flashed her a sad smile and looked hesistant for a moment before replying.

"i used to be a different person back then and believe it or not me,Sasuke-kun and Naruto were not the best of friends when we met but that's another story...when i was younger all the other kids made fun of me...They called me names and hit me because of my pink hair and wide forehead and i was a very shy kid back then. I had no self confidence at all which meant i didn't have any friends heck! i didn't even know Naruto and Sasuke-kun existed then..."

Rin watched Sakura's expression feeling sad that her friend had to go through that alone.

"what happened...that made you change?" questioned Rin hesistantly as she saw the slightly regretful and bitter smile appear on sakura's face after she asked.

"one day this girl named Ino defended me from the bullies, she was confident and outgoing and decided we would be best friends from that day on... and we were for a long time until we reached that age where children interacted with the opposite gender and 'cooties' never existed" sakura used air quotes when saying cooties causing Rin to laugh lightly at her friends choice of words.

"what happened then?" Rin asked, encouraging her friend to continue.

"well unknown to Ino whenever she wasn't around the children would make fun of me for having pink hair they never touched me again or mentioned my forehead because i had a big red ribbon sitting right on top of my head it was a gift Ino gave me when we became friends, she said if i wore it no one would notice my forehead and instead look at the ribbon first anyway back to the story...one day they made fun of me a little too much and i was so weak back then that the only thing i could do was cry as they made fun of me...but then Sasuke-kun came and he defended me told me that the bow on my head looked nice and-'

"OMG! don't tell me! you guys bonded and became the best of friends and along the way you guys met Naruto?! but what about Ino? what happened to her?" questioned an excited Rin but Sakura just smiled patiently and replied sadly.

"not exactly...after that day i developed a crush on him and well sasuke-kun had quite a fan club then aswell which unfortunately included Ino..."sakura sighed sadly thinking of their years of rivalry and anger before continuing "when I found out she liked sasuke-kun too i ended our friendship-"She ignored Rin's gasp and continued "declaring that from that day on we would be rivals for 'beloved sasuke-kun's heart' " sakura finished bitterly as she though about the faithful day she ended their friendship and her fangirl years after it.

"from then on, me and Ino became nothing more than fangirls looking for a way to gain sasuke-kun's affections and sometime during these events i met naruto and i must admit i did not treat him very well before as he was hated by all the other children and in a desperate need to fit in i went along with it but naruto seemed to have quite the crush on me back then."

she chuckled with rin as she thought of all of Naruto's attempts to show his affections as sweet as they were she never saw him that way and will always see him as her brother. she continued hesistantly changing parts to fit with their covers as orphans.

"we became a team, then me, sasuke-kun and naruto went travelling and i always ended up sitting in the sidelines as they fought to protect both themselves and me from any danger that ever came our way and one day i just snapped...i grew tired of always feeling so useless and being so weak that i could never do anything but stand to the side and watch. so i decided that i would carry my own weight, that i didn't want to be a burden anymore and that instead of watching their backs while i was left behind i would become stronger and stand beside them..that's when i met Tsunade-sama she saw the fire in me...she said she saw the determination in my eyes, the determination to never let a loved one get hurt or die because of me again and decided to take me under her wing from then on you kinda already know what happens next"

there was a small silence as the two girls were deep in thought before Rin spoke.

"i kinda understand how you feel sakura-chan and i can see there must be more to the story than what you just told me but can you tell me one thing?"

"Go ahead and ask Rin-chan i won't be angry...i promise" replied the pinkette with a small reassuring smile

''what happened to you and Ino?"

"well we were rivals for a couple years but We became friends again after a life or death experience we both stopped being fangirls grew up and matured and we were good friends but she died last year..."

Rin gasped in shock before deciding that she should not push sakura any further.

"sooo...do you still have feelings for sasuke?"

sakura blushed bright red and immediately started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?!"

rin shook her head at her obviously in denial friend who was blushing an even darker shade than before as she noticed the questioning looks she was getting from the boys on the other side of the field. She then stuck her tongue out at sasuke and naruto before turning her attention back to rin.

"well it's kinda obvious who won your little rivalry between you and Ino..."

sakura looked at Rin incredulously "what the heck are you talking about rin-chan? Sasuke-kun does not like me he told me so himself years ago! I just have to settle with being his and naruto's best friend"

Rin looked at her friend with a triumphant smile.

"so you admit you like Sasuke?" Sakura shook her head rapidly waving her hands around with a panicked expression on her face before she made sure her and rin's lips were out of sight so neither sasuke nor obito could read their lips as she spoke her next words carefully.

"alright..._sigh_...yes i like sasuke-kun but i don't think he feels the same way so please don't tell anyone!" Rin looked at her friend like she was crazy.

"sakura-chan you said he rejected you years ago maybe he changed his mind when he saw who you really were when you stopped being a fangirl and started being the strong,confident,kind and yet scary and ill-tempered person you really are"

Sakura blushed as Rin complimented her and gave her a small thankful smile.

"thanks Rin-chan but i still don't think Sasuke-kun likes me like that and i think i hide my feeling well enough don't you?" sakura gave her friend a bright smile but Rin just shook her head.

"actually sakura-chan the first time i saw you two standing next to each i already knew you liked him straight away" seeing her friends sulking expression she hurriedly continued "but don't worry sakura-chan i think he likes you too and just doesn't know how to tell you how he feels and i think only the girls who have seen you two interact and some of the boys like Minato-sensei and Naruto who probably only knows cause he knows Sasuke pretty well can see it...otherwise no one would know about your feelings for him and vice versa"

Rin cringed at sakura's glare as her friend spoke "first of all he does not like me! I think i would notice if the boy i was crushing on since i was 7 liked me back and second of all are you saying i'm being obvious cause if you are-"

sakura was cut off by the arrival of the boys as they had just sat down next to them looking curiously at the girls.

sakura looked annoyed at the boys and they all scooted away slightly making sure to stay out of arms length.

(1 minute of awardly staring at each other later)

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!?" Screamed an annoyed Sakura at the boys causing all of them (yes, even Sasuke,Minato and Kakashi) to cringe and look away before sasuke replied.

"Hn...we just wanted to know what you were talking about that made you so distressed earlier..." Sakura's facial expression softened slightly before she turned away a light blush dancing on her cheeks.

"it was nothing guys...just a little girl talk that got a little out of hand.."

Rin giggled and cut in before any of the boys could say anything.

"it wouldn't of gotten so out of hand if you would just admit to your newfound crush on puppy" sakura blushed bright red not noticing sasuke's features harden at the thought of her liking someone else while naruto looked outraged at the thought of his best friend with someone he did not know.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU LIKE. SOMEONE OTHER THAN THE TEME NOW! WHY DID YOU TELL RIN FIRST THAN ME! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BESTFRIEND!" Screamed Naruto as he cried anime tears In chibi form.

both sakura and rin couldn't handle his cuteness at the moment and immediately tackled him hugging him to death both screaming the same thing "KAWAII!" This caused all the boys (not including Minato who was watching all this with amusement) to glare hard at naruto as he snickered and stuck his tongue out at the boys while they weren't looking.

"naruto, you are one of my closest friends ever you're practically my brother in fact you are my brother in my eyes! Rin was just making a few little jokes that's all..." Said a still fangirling sakura as she hugged the living daylights out of her blonde teammate causing a certain Uchiha to glare even harder.

"hehehe it's alright sakura-chan,can you both let go of me now i'm suddenly feeling a whole lot better..." Naruto nervously exclaimed as he saw the murderous glares being thrown at him 2 of which involved different forms of the sharingan.

when the girls finally let go naruto was relieved as the boys had stopped glaring at him and turned their attention back to the girls.

A jealous sasuke glared at sakura before speaking "what did she mean by that anyway sakura do you like someone in the village already? It better not be one of your fanboys or even worse green spandex guy..." All of them shivered at sasuke's words thinking of Gai doing his signature hero pose with a background that came out of nowhere.

sakura blushed beet red when she noticed sasuke's gaze on her and turned her head away quickly so he would not get suspicious of her feeling for him unknown to her sasuke noticed her blush and narrowed his eyes dangerously, jealousy coming to life inside him at the thought of sakura's affections aimed at anyone other than him.

"n-n-no i d-d-don't l-l-like a-an-anyone i swear In the village i swear" exclaimed sakura as inner sakura cursed at her for stuttering in her head.

the others watched their exchange with interest their thoughts all leading up to the same thing: _"he's jealous..."_

Naruto threw Rin a thankful look and whispered in her ear just low enough so only she could hear "thank you for twisting sakura-chan's words...the teme needs a little push" Rin giggled and nodded her head in agreement before whispering back "haha it's time to start operation get sasuke jealous enough to finally admit his feelings to sakura" naruto chuckled a little as well as his eyes caught a glimpse of sasuke and sakura talking about her 'new love interest'.

they both sat down next to each other and started whispering about plans and schemes they could use to get sasuke to admit his love for the pinkette. Unbeknownst to them however someone else was burning in jealousy as well at the sight of Rin and Naruto glaring heatedly at them from his spot next to his sensei and teammate.

* * *

**okay guys here's the new chapter! Review please! Don't forget about the poll i srsly need to pair rin up with someone she deserves a romance! The action starts in the next chapter! Til next time**

**~shadow-light23~**


	9. UP FOR ADOPTION (sorry guys) :(

hey guys... Soo i'm really sorry to say this but i wanna ask if anyone wants to adopt this story cuz i have lost all inspiration and honestly i feel like i seriously should just stick to reading the fanfics instead of making them...maybe in the future i will feel confident enough to write stories again but right now i realize i am not good at making plots so i'm putting this story up for adoption

AGAIN...! I AM SUPER SORRY GUYS :(


End file.
